deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sephiroth vs Maui
Description Final Fantasy vs Disney, 2 characters with powers of a god will fight it out, who shall remain on their earthly ground and who will face god? First Speech Queue-Invader (Jim Johnston) Wiz: Part God Part Human Boomstick: Not fit to worship, Wiz: But really, really powerful nonetheless. Wiz: It takes a special power to reach that title. Boomstick: Sephiroth, the one winged angel. Wiz: And Maui, the polynesian demigod. Wiz: I'm Wiz and this is boomstick, and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to figure out who would win a death battle! Sephiroth Queue- One Winged Angel Wiz: The SOLDIER, a part of the Shinra power company. Boomstick: Their military? Wiz: Kind of... Boomstick: That explain everything. Wiz: Yeah, the Soldier, Sephiroth was a powerful warrior until he found out about Jenova, his alien mother. Boomstick: He went mad and he wanted everything to be natural Wiz: So he left... Boomstick: And he went to his promised land after committing a huge massacre. Wiz: Sephiroth wanted everything to be pure in his land. Nothing polluted by the greedy Shinra inc. Boomstick: So he's a hippie. Wiz: No he's not. He doesn't use drugs Boomstick: Oh, Ok. Background: Real Name: Sephiroth Weapon: Masamune and Powers Age: 20-27 Height: 6'1" Handedness: Left Wiz: When Cloud remembered Sephiroth, he wanted to leave the city ruled by the Shinra power co. and find sephiroth. Boomstick: With that, he took his friends from the city, Barrett, Tifa, Aeris, Red XIII and found friends outside the city like Yuffie, Cait Sith and Vincent. Wiz: Cloud soon found Sephiroth and it took his friends to beat bizarro sephiroth and him with his other 2 party members to finally beat Safer Sephiroth. Boomstick: How's he "Safer" of a Sephiroth if he destroyed the solar system he was in with a supernova? Wiz: Well I'll get into that right now. Safer Sephiroth: ''' -God form of Sephiroth -New attacks (Pale Horse, etc.) -Can create supernovas. -Flight -Final Boss of Final Fantasy VII Wiz: After battling Safer Sephiroth, Cloud defeated him one more time with both of them at base. Sephiroth wielded masamune. Boomstick: Masamune, what's that? Wiz: Sephiroth's sword Boomstick: That long thing? Wiz: Yeah! Boomstick: Let's talk about that. Wiz: Ok. '''Masamune: -Sephiroth's longsword -Good for keeping enemies at a distance -Very sharp -Very fast -No fancy horses**t Wiz: About Maui? Boomstick: Uh, Right! Maui Queue- Moana Trailer Music Wiz: Islands... Boomstick: Such a beautiful place to trek, explore and even stay. Wiz: But however, legends of a polynesian demigod nears. Boomstick: The demigod we know as Maui! Played by Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson! That's even better! Wiz: You're a fan of "The Rock" Boomstick: Yeah! But let's keep focused. Wiz: I agree. Wiz: Maui is a demigod who was born to human parents. Boomstick: His parent's threw him out to sea and left him for dead Wiz: As an infant he was rescued by the gods and given godly powers and a magic fish hook. Boomstick: He hated humans and soon, the goddess who saved him, Te Fiti lost her heart and it went into the hands of a human years later. Wiz: Moana! Boomstick: Right. Wiz: Maui had to befriend a human to return the heart later on. Background: -Real Name: Maui -Age: millenniums of years old -Weapon: Magic fish hook -AKA: The hero of man -Race: Demigod of the wind and sea Wiz: With a powerful fish hook, he can do a lot with it, right? Boomstick: Yeah! Wiz: As for that... Magic Fish Hook: ''' -Allows Maui to turn into various animals -Main weapon for Maui -Allows Maui to do anything -Key to all of maui's powers Wiz: For a glorified hook, that's awesome. Boomstick: Awesome, more like badass! Wiz: Maui has taken on some pretty dangerous foes, such as the giant crab, Tamatoa. Boomstick: Tamatoa looks more scary than cloud strife. I bet $50 that Maui wins. Wiz: Very well than. It's time to end this debate once in for all Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Prelude 7:45 AM, an island off the coast of lazytown. Sephiroth is sitting at the island until a bird came flying in. Sephiroth didn't pay much attention to it. Suddenly he heard heavy footsteps behind him. Sephiroth turned around to see the big demigod. Sephiroth: Who are you? Maui: I am the demigod of the wind and sea, Maui Sephiroth: A fat fool can be a demigod? HA! You are too funny. Maui: I'm gonna whoop your ass for saying that. Sephiroth: Bring it on! Fight Sephiroth stands at a defensive position as Maui charges at him, Maui swings his fish hook, Sephiroth blocks him and then he kicks Maui a few meters back with a powerful kick. Sephiroth: I'm whooping your ass now! This is a real god! Sephiroth sprouts his one wing and points Masamune at Maui. Maui: Not for long. Maui clenches his fist and the waves at sea get even more tough. Sephiroth: I want more! Maui jumps up and starts attacking Sephiroth with his magic fish hook. Maui continuously slammed his fish hook against Sephiroth's Masamune. Maui got a good slash in and hit sephiroth. He jumped behind him and hit him again, and again and again And AGAIN. Sephiroth was spaced out for a moment, clenching his head in pain. Maui waved his arm 6 times and the wind started getting stronger. Soon Sephiroth was taken away by the wind. Maui jumps into the air, at sephiroth and slams him again, knocking the one winged angel into the sea. Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen. Maui looked into the water. A bubble popped up. Then Sephiroth flew out and sliced Maui across the chest. He slashed again, knocking the magic fish hook out of the way. Sephiroth used one of his magic attacks, Ice 2 next. Maui felt a blast of coldness hit him like never before. Sephiroth slashed him again while Maui was cold in midair. Sephiroth slashed again, cutting Maui and sending him underwater. Sephiroth flew off. But then... Maui burst out of the water and slammed Sephiroth, making him go flying past the coast, and into the city. Sephiroth: Where am I? Sephiroth saw all the colored buildings and weird shapes. He found out he was in lazytown. Sephiroth looked around before flying up, and what did he see? Maui. Maui was in the streets. Sephiroth flew right towards him and shouted Sephiroth: DIE! Sephiroth slashed Maui open again, and it was a deep cut. blood was dripping onto the elegant streets and Sephiroth was assaulting the demigod at a very fast pace. Maui found an opening and slammed Sephiroth farther out once more. Sephiroth landed at another park, all the children on the playground stopped what they were doing and they stared at Sephiroth. A periscope from the ground with eyes was also looking at sephiroth. Sephirtoth got up and shouted Sephiroth: THAT FAT BASTARD! Sephiroth flew up, he looked for Maui again to assault. When Sephiroth found him. Maui cast out his fish hook and tried to take Sephiroth's sword from him. Sephiroth struggled for a bit before knocking it back and flying at Maui. Sephiroth flew at Maui and slashed up the demigod some more. More blood was being spilled. Sephiroth soon was smacked upwards by the demigod. Maui smacked Sephiroth into a pole and cast his fish hook at him, it caught the one winged angel and pulled the pole towards Maui. Maui picked Sephiroth up and threw him face first into a window, in a school. Sephiroth was inside of a classroom and he was also injured, just like Maui. Sephiroth looked out the window he was smashed through to see that Maui was gone. Sephiroth turned around and nobody was behind him. Sephiroth jumped out the window and looked around he saw Maui waiting by the wall. Sephiroth: Coward... Maui: AAAAAHHHH!!! (Maui charges at Sephiroth) Sephiroth and Maui clashed again. Maui jumped back and grabbed the flagpole, attempting to smash Sephiroth with it. Sephiroth catches the pole and picks up Maui with it. Maui was scared now, he said: Maui: Who are you? Sephiroth: The one winged angel. Sephiroth's one wing expanded out bigger and Sephiroth flew up. Maui turned into a bird and followed him. Sephiroth looked back and he knew that bird was Maui, Sephiroth flew more fast upward before flying down, trying to cut the bird into two pieces. The bird turned back into Maui and Sephiroth swung Masamune down to only be blocked by Maui's fish hook. Maui laughed and then he swung again, knocking Sephiroth back again. Sephiroth was now really pissed. Sephiroth: Let's end this, asshole. A spark in the sky is all what Maui saw until he saw it, this THING! Queue- One Winged Angel '''Safer Sephiroth Safer Sephiroth launched a few attacks and lasers at Maui, Maui dodged them, and instead, the buildings were hit by the laser. Safer Sephiroth blasted a gas pipe in a building and it blew up, causing Maui to go flying. When Maui landed, Sephiroth was still waiting for him to make his move. Sephiroth was calmly in the air as Safer Sephiroth as Maui was pointing his fish hook at him. Sephiroth launched his "Pale Horse" attack and it blasted out. Maui was lucky to get out of the way before a whole line of buildings were instantaneously obliterated. Maui jumped at Sephiroth and got him. Maui jammed his fish hook into Safer Sephiroth. But then, Safer Sephiroth did something new. SUPERNOVA That one word came into Maui's head. Maui: Supernova? The magic fish hook and Maui fell out of Sephiroth as he rose his hands. The sky went away, Maui watched a few Greek equations in the sky before he heard it. SWOOSH!!! A comet flew past and Maui was watching the planets be obliterated Starting with Pluto, Then Saturn Then Jupiter Then it hit the sun. Maui could pull the sun with his fish hook, but he was too spaced out and scared to do so. The sun expaned and Maui watched Venus and Mercury be burned up by the growing sun. The sun was now getting closer to earth, and closer And closer AND DANGEROUSLY CLOSE! The sun got all the way up to earth before all of the town disintegrated and Maui was burning. Maui felt the radiation all over him from the newly created supernova. Sephiroth: Want more. When Sephiroth's deep, god voice rumbled through the land, Maui said no. Maui was so spaced out, he... Maui: No, just no. All the wind was just gusts of radioactive air and the seas were evaporated by Sephiroth. Sephiroth felt nothing, Maui looked so distraught, Maui took out his magic fish hook and stood there, his head down. Maui: It's over, all over. Sephiroth: FIGHT ME! Maui: Fight yourself! Maui lost all hope and he impaled himself with his fish hook, he then jumped into a ditch and tumbled to the ground. Maui weakly pulled out his fish hook and threw it aside. Maui was all alone, before he just... expired... Sephiroth turned back normal, not minding all the radiation he destroyed earth with. KO! KO and Results Boomstick: Dammit, lost a nice $50 Wiz: In base forms, Maui may be stronger than Sephiroth, but in Sephiroth's final form, Sephiroth outclasses. Boomstick: Maui is able to pull the entire sun with his hook, Wiz: However, Sephiroth has the power to destroy solar systems. And sometime's he uses Supernova multiple times. Boomstick: Sephiroth is far smarter and more durable than Maui. Maui was brought down by a dart. Wiz: And it takes much effort to take down Safer Sephiroth. Sephiroth (Winner): +Stronger +Faster +Smarter +More Durable +Shape shifts into more powerful forms Maui (Fallen) +Superior weapon -Weaker -Slower -Dumber -Less Durable Wiz: Maui's hook is actually more powerful than Sephiroth's Masamune. Boomstick: But I think of something Wiz: And what is that? Boomstick: Never get hooked people! Wiz: The winner is Sephiroth. Next time on Death Battle. Queue: Undertale OST (Save the world) Asriel Dreemurr is floating around and he looks in front of him to see a giant blue sculpture, it then pulls out a giant blue drill. Simon: GIGA DRILL!!! Next Battle: Season 1 Finale, Asriel Dreemurr vs Simon the Digger Who do you think will win? Sephiroth Maui Which weapon is better? Masamune Magic fish hook Who do you want to win? Sephiroth Maui Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Demi-God battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Paladinporter Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with Music